


Darkest Creatures

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Darkest Creatures, Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Mythology, Child Abuse, Dark Magic, Demon Hunters, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Mythology References, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Gus vom Krampus is quite famous nowadays, but he wasn't always that way. And he wasn't always as "kind" as he is now.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Light does not exist here, only darkness. The occasional flicker of a soul is what brings him to the surface. An ancient demon referred to as Huchreist. He has felt as if he's existed since the dawn of time, not remembering where he came from. But, he did remember one thing,  _ rage _ . It burned within him, like all demons. And when a tainted soul flickered, showing weakness, vulnerability, he dragged himself to the surface to it. He did the same to a new one that had awakened him. Its call was a doubtful felt of need, someone was doubting their existence. That was his favorite to take. But, he made a mistake upon coming to the surface when the Cold came. He found the victim, out in the Cold, someone who couldn't fight back. But there was someone else there, waiting. 

He just did not take notice or care until the stench of the Holy reached him. Chains of purity wrapped around his wrists, bounding him. Metal that is forged into the weapons of angels. Unbreakable by demon hands. It was one of the Angel Council that has captured him, the angel guarding this poor soul. The angel’s kindness melted and it dragged him to the Meltching, the gate that allows entrance to the Heavens. There, the Council waited for him. He was to be punished, but before the Angel Council could carry out their order, they were stopped by an unknown being, not of the humans but he was once one of them.

A deal was made with them by a Saint. His surprise was well expressed but not given attention. If Huchreist keeps the order by reminding those that no crime will go without punishment, he will live. He was surprised, even more, orders to continue to torture the damned, but under the watch of a holy eye. Huchreist was saved by a Saint. Why? Why save a beast that only knew how to bring pain and suffering? But now, it doesn't matter, he was free. But, he had to do as the Saint had said. Once a year, near the beginning of another, he was to rise and seek out those who deserve punishment, to remind others that they mustn't sin. And the Saint rewarded those who did not sin that year.

Reasonable, but why? Did the Council fear that the mortals would grow too chaotic? Forgetting that there will be the most painful consequences? He enjoyed this. He was no longer threatened by the Angel Council, and he was able to feed his demonic urges by punishing the sinful. And, if he was lucky, he would be permitted to eat one, consume their sinful soul. That was his new use, any soul deemed too evil to be allowed to enter Hell, where chaotic demons could grow powerful by consuming it, it was given to him. He was to guard them, allow no others to reach them. Only the souls lesser by a sentence or two was allowed for him to eat. And, to say he was full would be a lie. 

The Saint would visit him from time and again, and Huchreist would wait for what he had to say. His most recent visit was a surprise, the Saint had given a warning of change. A new age was dawning, things were changing. The way they've been keeping order would no longer blend. The mortals were not so primal and had grow somewhat more intelligent. So, they had to change. His first visit to the surface since the New Age was very entertaining, the people he encountered had known he was a demon but did not know his name, so they gave him a new one. Now, he was no longer Huchreist, he was what the people of this strange new age declared. Gus Vom Krampus, what a strange name. Huchreist, now Krampus, was depicted differently than he was in the past. A Goat Demon? The truth was demons don't have a race. But, who cares? 

He was very much powerful in their tales, everyone warned to behave so he shall leave them be and let his holy counterpart reward them. The Saint, he has so many names nowadays. But, Saint Nicholas, or Santa Claus, was the most common. Everything was as it should have been, the sinful were punished and the behaved were rewarded. In the beginning, everyone knew to be nice, or Gus Vom Krampus were to come for them. But, now he has been forgotten. Only Saint Nick is remembered, his rewards thought as presents for the good of his heart, not a reminder to behave. Krampus grew angry of being left in the dark, and Saint Nick took notice as well as the Angel Council, and he was given a new order by the Council. His order made him make sure Krampus stayed in the dark, to make sure he grew weak. So, Saint Nick began to punish, but not like Krampus. 

As a warning to any who are falling close to being Krampus' next victim are given a chunk of coal, very few understood the true meaning but the message to behave was clear. Krampus was in the dark for a long time, a cave. Krampus grew bored with the empty hole in the ground, so he began to craft things. His counterpart is said to have a workshop in the North, might as well have his own. But, unlike Saint Nick, his  _ toys  _ were alive. Little twisted creatures made with metals and ore of Hell. A little piece of home. The Saint grew aware of Krampus’ new past-time and grew less defensive. Saint Nick has now felt that Krampus was to be trusted enough that he didn't need constant supervision, mostly because he has weakened so much he could barely move his massive form.

Krampus hid in his cave, deep in a place called Austria, near another called the Holy Roman Empire. This is where he was caught by the Angel Council, not that he was worried of them coming for him. He's been doing their damn job for thousands of years, and now he has grown too weak to be a problem. Lately, boredom has come over him and crafting his little creations would not make it go away. Waiting for when he shall be able to stalk the earth and terrorize the humans was too far away, and there shall not be many to entertain him when that time come anyways. But, he knew of something that wasn't so far away. A little, hidden village. He had enough strength to take himself there. **Nothing** was said that he couldn't scare the mortals. 

He was able to drag himself through the twisted tunnel of the cave but when he reached the open world, he was forced to stalk across the forest floor like an animal, but he arrived at the village nothing less. He watched them, the children doing their chores before playing. Neighbors helping each other work. Oh, how lovely. They're behaving. How dreadfully boring. After watching the humans for a couple more minutes, hoping that something interesting would happen, Krampus was thinking about leaving to find something more entertaining when shouts came from a house far from the village, isolated by trees. Oh, it seems that he has spoke too soon. Three clearly drunk men were around the house, and inside, a lovely young woman. 

But the woman inside the house was no stranger. He remembers her, her abusive husband was his most recent victim. He was never kind to her, he was warned, and he was taken when he ignored the warnings. His soul was unbelievably sour. But hers, so pure. Forced to marry the man when she was very young yet her soul remained so pure. Now that he was gone, some other men have taken to trying to woo her. Their several petty attempts annoyed her, he could tell. She was too well behaved to be his prey. But, the drunken men were the perfect prey for him. And scaring them sober would be a breeze. He was in his true form, a cross between a man and goat. Muscular form from the centuries of dragging the heavy bag of many who were sinful. His legs were covered with fur starting downward from the mid of his thighs and he had hooves that crushed anything under him. His scarred arms lower to the ground until his hands press against the ground. His horns rubbed against the bark of a tree, mimicking the scrapes that a buck would do. 

Krampus has always been very observant, he could tell by the gun that one of the men had and their clothing that they were hunters. As he planned, the men seem to think he was indeed a deer and wanted to hunt it down to impress the woman. Perfect. They were fools to come to the forests with only a gun. They couldn’t see the moment they entered, but his silhouette soon caught their eyes. He stood, claws digging into the bark of the tree, causing a cackle of the wood beneath. His soulless eyes did not glow, but a clear white light reflected from them, his tail swaying. They knew now that the gun is useless because they knew what he is. Their screams could only be heard by the woman and soon the rest of the town as they ran from the forest. One glance of Krampus' form and they fled. Humorous. When he took a few steps to the tree lining to watch the men flee, the woman had took notice of his presence, staring out the window with wide eyes. But, there was no fear in her eyes, but wonder. Strange, strange indeed.

But, not strange enough to make him stay. He turned and crouched on all four, running across the forest floor. A small wave of power coursed through him, it was not the souls that only made a demon powerful, but the fear the mortals cast when they know of them. Those three gave him the energy he needed to be able to find more victims, none to eat until Saint Nick said so. He’ll have to make do with the fear for now. Krampus ran towards the familiar formation in the hillside, coming to a sharp stop once he arrived. His cave gave him a welcoming cool breeze, the darkness beckoning him to come inside. The small entrance forced him to crawl but he did not mind, closed spaces were comforting to the demon. The small entrance and long tunnel and prevented any explorers from venturing in, kept them away from the large chamber that he made his home. 

With his claws, Krampus had carved all he needed from the stone and wood. A fire burned bright and cages dangled from the ceiling. Inside were his creations. Krampus took hold of the nearest one, a doll. Black horsehair used for her braid. Small yellow dress with a white sweater. Little black flats. Large doe eyes with a warm glow. This was the only one of his works that wasn’t completely evil, for he used a little girl’s soul. Not long ago, a man had took advantage of a sweet girl before killing her, on the Day of the Cold. Krampus got there in time to take the man for his punishment while the soul of the girl still lingered. She followed Krampus back to his lair. No angel had come for her to take her where she belongs, so Krampus took her instead. He hated to admit that Saint Nick had affected him with a slight softness for pure children. He made her a capsule for her lost soul, and she stayed with him. 

“Time to awaken, Sophina,” His ancient, misused voice stirred the sleeping girl’s soul from within, and the doll moved. A tiny hand grasped the bars as he opened the cage before jumping out. Sophina was his first little helper, she was to  _ prepare  _ the fear within the most sinful of his victims. A possessed doll always did the trick. He enjoyed that she made it much more fun for him, but what he didn’t like the fact she confused him for her father. Her memories were twisted with she was killed, and the image of her father was replaced with Krampus.

“Time to play?”

“Only when the night comes for I have a new task for you.”

The doll giggles, skipping away, weaving in between the filled stone and wooden shelves of books he had collected over the centuries. Some were a gift from Saint Nick to help keep the demon entertained, the pictures came to life. Sophina always looked at them, for she was a eternal child.  _ Angels of Dance  _ was her favorite and Krampus’ most despised and disgusting possession. 

“Where do you hide that damn book? I shall burn it!”

“That’s why I hide it!”

Krampus snorts at her boldness, she did not fear him because she knew that the Angel Council prevented him from harming pure souls, and that she believed that he was her father. Krampus moved to his workbench, he was carving a puppet from wood to entertain him, a meaningless project. But now, it had a purpose. The demon takes his claws and carefully began to carve the blank face, a little jester’s grin. He carefully added details to the joyous eyes and the warm grin. But, when he finished, it began to turn twisted, like everything he creates. He is a demon, and he can only create evil things. Maybe that’s why Sophina is the closest thing he’s ever came to care for. The thousands of years of being alongside a Saint and watching holy people have made him grow… Soft towards mortals. Is this what the Angel Council wanted? To see if something of pure evil can learn to be mundane and learn to care? Krampus desired to make sure their little experiment became nothing but failure! But, a small part of him wanted to see if it was possible. Possible for him to change.


	2. Chapter Two

The villagers watched the three men run in front of the church, they were pale as snow and their eyes were as wide as the church’s wooden cross. They were shaking terribly as they staggered forward, a couple of other men running over to help support them and keep them from falling.

“D-Devil! It was the Devil!”

“Calm down, boy! You’re not making any sense,” One of the elder men grabbed the men by their shoulders, their breathing was irregular and it looks as if they may faint.

“It was the Devil! In the trees!”

“You’re drunk, come tell us when you’re sober and we may believe you.”

“But it’s true! It was a demon! He had hooves like oxen and horns that curve all the way to his back!”

The villagers ignored their rambling, they were acting like children. Spewing up nonsense to gain attention. In this village, demons and such were cast off as a myth. But, they listened to their god who does state of evil. The crowd grew small as the folk returned to their day to day lives, the three frightened men left to be dealt with by the lawmen of the village. Though, there was one who believed their story. She was an older woman from another country. She moved from town to town until she grew too old and settled here. She knew plenty of tales, and this matched one of the most ancient of stories.


	3. Chapter Three

She continued to stare out the window even though she knew it was long gone. Those three idiots ran off into the forest and ran back out not even a minute later screaming! She thought it might have been wolves or a bear, but when she saw the hulking form of the horned beast rise, she knew why they ran. A demon, just like in the stories. Ram horns curled from his head, pale scarred skin, strong animal feet, the hooves looked like oxen or goat. A long-tail had swayed from behind like a cat. The face was hidden by shadows but the beard that graced its face was seen just above its chest. Light reflected from two orbs, it’s eyes. It looked right at her, she was afraid it was coming towards her or follow the men into the village. But, it just stood there before lowering down. 

Then it was gone, just like that. The church said that no evil shall enter this place, that angels protect them. Guess things change. Now she regretted not moving from this house and back into the safety of the village, but she wanted to stay away from the others. It was Hell here when her  _ husband  _ was alive. She hated that man, she wanted to kill him! But, she didn’t for she dared not to stoop so low. But it seemed that something didn’t care, for he was killed. Last winter, he was in the forest,  _ hunting _ , he said. After a while, he came running back, pale. He said that there was a monster there, and it tried to kill him. She took him as drunk and went to bed, seeing that he was too unnerved to act his normal self. 

He never came to bed that night. He wasn’t even in the house that morning. The front door was wide open and snow was inside the house. She was pissed, but fear took over when she saw large hoof prints in it. Old, but recent enough that they weren’t covered in snow. They lead inside where there wasn’t snow and lead back out. After a while some townsmen came, saying that he was dead, chained to a tree, gutted like an animal. There were four distinctive claw marks that caused his death, spread by two or three inches between each mark. The only thing that could cause such a wound was a bear, but they should be hibernating during that time. She, Grace, believed that whatever killed him was something of a myth, nothing more than the reenactment to please some dark god. 

Everyone tried to make sense of it. But now, it did make sense. That demon was that had killed him. Had it been awakened by him by accident and it grew angry? Or was it something else? Nothing was for sure, all Grace knew was that she needed to get to the town before it decided to come back. But, what if it was waiting outside for her? Grace looked back out to the trees where it had stood, it was like it was still there. Was it, did it truly stay? Or did it leave to find others to terrorize?


	4. Chapter Four

The crackling of the fire was at fault for him growing tired. Demons don’t need to rest unlike mortals or angels, but when they grow weak like Krampus was at the moment, it was unavoidable. The warmth that came from it and the orange light that tainted the color of everything near made it so cozy, but the high pitched voice of Sophina had awakened him.

“It’s night now!”

He snarls but she is not fazed, she is too used to his animal-like sounds to be affected anymore, “I have noticed.”

“Then you know it’s time to play!”

Damn brat, “I know, but if you keep pestering me we will simply stay here tonight. Or, I will leave and you will stay with Clauz,” he motions to a long wooden snake that was in a cage. The snake hissed when it’s master mentioned it’s name. Sophina never liked Clauz, so she grew quiet so she wouldn’t have to be in the cave with it out of it’s cage. Krampus sighs in relief as he stands, shaking his head to shake the tiredness from him. 

Krampus grabbed the sack he carried his victims in when the Day of the Cold was present, Sophina climbing inside. He left in a rush, he needed to get this done quick so he would regain his strength. The village was his desired location, and either one of those drunken men from before was his targets. He didn’t care which one, but it had to be one of those three. But for him to be able to put his plan into action he needed to figure out where they lived. The houses all looked the same to him, so Krampus was going to have to find them by scent. Likely, there should only but three that smelled of alcohol, maybe four counting the one who sold them it. Crouching on the edge a tall home, Krampus looked down at the people below, they were hurrying to bed, tired of the day’s activities. 

There, he recognized that man. He was making his way through the crowd, still frightened from earlier. His house was between the church and a schoolhouse, yuck. Krampus was indeed too powerful for the town’s little church to do much to him, but it was still holy. He creeped along the roof before launching himself across the street, landing on the man’s steep roof. Fear started to rise from the building, the man inside heard him. Good, time to act. Krampus stood next to the chimney, no fire was lit. Opening his bag, Sophina climbs out, looking at the night sky.

“Look how pretty it is!”

“Focus, the man inside this house has been very bad.”

The doll turns and nods, having to dealing with Clauz was still an option. Krampus reached into the bag and pulled out his now finished puppet. It held the innocent jest look, but it will change once the scent of sin reached it. Laying it on the flat part of the chimney, Krampus stands and watches. It didn’t take long for it to start to move, animatedly standing and looking at the way down to the fireplace. Krampus raised his hand, silver strings connecting the puppet to the end of his claws. Sophina climbs onto the edge next to the puppet.

“You know what to do.”


	5. Chapter Five

Grace, finished strapping her boots, standing and testing how they felt. She was going to see where that thing went, no longer caring about what could happen if she went after it. That demon had to live somewhere nearby because it was here when her husband was killed.  _ It  _ killed him. Not that she cared, anyways. She was wearing a old pair of his pants, she was not going into the forest, after a demon, in a dress! If that beast decided to come after her, she needed to be able to run without having to worry about her legs getting caught up in a skirt. Grabbing her father’s musket, Grace heads out the door. Since she was a only child, her father taught her how to use his gun and how to fight against someone with a knife. But, he died her mother didn’t hesitate to marry her off and then remarry. Luckily, Grace was able to get her father’s gun and knife from her old family home. 

Hopefully she’ll only have to use them against a wolf or a bear and not the demon itself. The woman stands at the door of her home, staring at the section of trees where the beast had stood. Taking a breath, Grace closes the door behind her and heads off into the trees. Almost as soon as she steps into the cover of the tall trees, she finds the hoof prints of the creature. It was obviously heavy due to how deep they were in the ground. There were deep slashes into the trees, up at least five to six feet. Branches snapped and vegetation crushed. The prints lead to this spot then they head straight back where they came.

_ At least the tracks will be easy to follow _ , Grace thought to herself as she started to walk along, it was getting dark so she was going to have to hurry. She definitely didn’t want to be caught out here in the dark with a demon. As she jogged along, she noticed another print next to the hooves. A hand print. It made her own hand seem like a child’s. She continued along but came to a stop when she noticed that the prints were more close together. It stopped running and began to walk. Wherever it was heading it’s close. She looked around the area, the vegetation focuses near the trees, she was walking along a game trail, created by a demon. It’s been here for a long time, longer than two years. Then, she spots it. A rather small cave entrance, a close fit for a full grown bear but maybe big enough for the demon. The prints do head straight towards the cave, maybe it lives in there? Is it home, sleeping? Or is it somewhere else? Grace checked her surroundings once more, almost as if she was checking to see if the demon was nearby, watching her, waiting. The birds wouldn’t be chirping if a potential threat was near. But she was still paranoid. She could just leave, go home and come back some other time. But, something was stopping her from doing that. A part of her wanted to find the demon, but she didn’t know why.

It was like something was inside, calling to her, inviting her inside. What if it was the demon? Was it calling to her, trying to get her to come inside it’s lair? Grace continued to stare at the cave entrance before she acted. She went into the cave, it was a foolish move, she knew that. But she couldn’t control herself, it was like she was a puppet and some unseen puppeteer was in control. She had to bend her head over so she could move through tunnel, sometimes having to climb over large rocks or such other things. It was clear that something big had been moving through this tunnel for a long time, the moved stones and broken stalactites said so. But, the more she continued on, the wider the tunnel got, she was finally able to stand straight. But what got her attention was the faint orange glow coming from deeper within the cave. Grace was frozen in place, that was the glow of a fire, a  _ fire _ . The demon had a fire lit, what else did it have? She inched closer to the glow, pressing herself to the rock wall, peering past the corner where the glow came from. This chamber was like the inside of a cabin. There was a table, two chairs, a workbench. A lot of things you would find in someone’s home. Cages hanged from the ceiling, some had toys in them and others were empty. And behind the workbench was tall, hand-carved, shelves filled with books. That’s where she went straight to. There were so many books, and not all of them were in German. Some were in languages she didn’t recognize and others were in Latin. They covered so many topics and subjects that it was hard for her to keep track.

She runs the tips of her fingers along the worn covers, someone had cared for these books for a long time, probably reading them multiply times and kept them preserved. They were in prime condition. She took hold of a leather covered book and gently takes it from it’s place on the shelf. She opens it to the first cover, the words inside were faded but the paper was as if it was brand new. Well taken cared off, well read. Did all of these books belong to the demon? It seemed so strange to be true, but the slashes in the wall caused by a angry strike of claws reminded Grace that it was true. She needed to leave, now. She’s already been here too long, the demon could return any minute!

_ Clop… Clop… Clop… Clop…  _

The heavy sound of hooves against stone made her heart almost stop. There was no time to leave, it was home. Grace closes the book and places back on the shelf carefully, trying to make it seem like she wasn’t even here. She had to hide. Running to the back of the chamber, she ducks under a small table next to a locked chest. The light of the fire didn’t reach here, she just hoped that the demon didn’t bother to come back here.


	6. Chapter Six

Krampus snickers as he enters the cave, the screams of terror still echoed inside his head. That now pastely white man had given him the strength he needed to find more victims further away from the village. He let’s the bag slip from his shoulder and hang from his hand before he sets it on the floor, Sophina and the wooden puppet climbing out. The puppet was picked up and looked at, still needed some work but it did its job well. Krampus walks over to his workbench, intending on going back to work on the puppet, but a scent caught his attention. He had been in this cave for hundreds of years, memorizing every scent, every nook and cranny. He knew how cold it would get, when that would happen and what time of year and the day it would come, knowing which part of the chamber would get the coldest. He knew how a breeze from the outside world would flow through, which path it would take and how long it would last. He knew everything there was to know about this cave, there was something here that didn’t belong. The scent suggested fear, maybe a frightened creature found it’s way in here? No, no scent of fur or scales, nor the suggestion of feathers. A human. A grin spread across his features, a dark laugh coming from him. 

But, strangely, he couldn’t tell where the human was. Must be a pure soul. Ever since he made the deal with Saint Nick, he no longer could observe and hold the knowledge of the habits of pure souls, only the sinful. He also couldn’t harm the pure souls or it would be the end for him. That means, Krampus had to scare the mortal out before they realized that he wouldn’t kill them. If that bit of knowledge got out, they would no longer fear him. Sophina wonders to the back of the chamber, obviously not knowing of the present human. He would have to scare her out on his own. With a little help, of course. There was another who knew about the human, Clauz. The wooden serpent was awake and eager to be let out. Krampus walks to the cage and opens the door, the serpent slithering out, down Krampus’ arm and to the floor. It was heading to the darkened corner of the chamber, so that’s where they hid.


	7. Chapter Seven

Grace had to press her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her heavy breaths as the demon laughed. Did it know she was here? It was hard to see what it was doing, with the shelves in the way and the shadow of the table she hid under. She gasped lightly as a small figure moved through the shelves, a little girl? Grace almost called out to her, but then she realized that it wasn’t a little girl, but a doll. But it looked so alive and it was moving. She could hear a hum come from it as the doll talked to itself quietly.

“ _ Daylight _ , too boring…  _ White Mist _ ,  _ Brave Light _ … Ah!  _ Angels of Dance _ !”

The doll giggles as she drags out a large, square-shaped book with a golden cover and silver engravings. She sat on the floor and flipped it open, the page coming to life. Grace stares, no longer feeling afraid. Two figures of gold danced over the page in a white mist. Magic, but not the magic of a demon. It couldn’t be, it was too… heavenly… Why would a demon have something like this in it’s lair? The doll squeals, making Grace jump, thinking she was discovered. No, the doll was swatting her porcelain hand at a wooden snake.

“Go away, Clauz!”

“Clauz” hisses before slithering away, but it did linger near. Grace’s eyes widen when the doll looked around, was she too loud? She was quiet before she whispers, “Is someone there?”

The doll moves closer before she stops, she found Grace.


	8. Chapter Eight

Sophina skipped her way to the shelves, wanting to read or watch the moving pictures. Krampus was laughing to himself, which was normal. She grazed over the options when she came to place where she hid  _ Angels of Dance  _ from Krampus. That’s what she’ll read! Pulling the book out from it’s hiding place. Sophina didn’t waste time opening it to her favorite part, the pictures coming to life. She could watch this part for hours, if Krampus would allow her. But, a familiar hiss interrupted her. Clauz, that stupid snake! He was slithering over, why was he let out?

“Go away, Clauz!”

After swatting her hand at him, he left her be, slithering back to the more spacious part of the chamber. Krampus was busy with his puppet to either notice or care. Sophina would’ve gone back to the book, but a light gasp caught her attention. It was coming from the nearby corner, with the old table and the chest Krampus wanted her to stay away from. Looking behind her to see if Krampus was watching, which he wasn’t, she begins to crawl forward.

“Is someone there?”

No one answered her, but that wasn’t needed. She found who was hiding, a human! What was she doing in here? Why wasn’t Krampus acting on her intrusion? He must know she’s here, but why wasn’t he doing anything? Oh, he must’ve let Clauz out to scare her off. After all, he wasn’t allowed to harm pure souls. The woman was staring at her, too scared to speak. Sophina leans back and sits on the floor.

“What are you doing in here?”

The woman didn’t say anything, so Sophina asked again, “ _ Why  _ are you in here? Vati doesn’t like it when people come into his cave.”

The woman’s mouth opens, “V-Vati?”

Sophina nods, “Yep! He doesn’t like it when people come here! Tell me why you’re here or I’ll scream! And then he will find you!”

The woman speaks, “W-Wait! Please don’t!”   


“So you’ll tell me why you’re here?”

She nods, “I saw  _ him _ , outside my home. I-I… I don’t know why I came here, I honestly don’t. I guess… I wanted to know if… He was the one who killed my husband.”

Sophina tilts her head, she knew of the things that Krampus did. Sometimes he involved her in them. But never did someone come after him because he killed one of their loved ones. This was… New.

“Is that why you came?”

She hesitates before nodding, remaining quiet. Sophina grins, “Then why don’t you ask him? He won’t hurt you anyways!”

Neither of them noticed the absence of tools being used or the heavy footsteps of the demon that lurked in the chamber with them. The woman was shocked, “He… won’t? Why? I thought he was a demon?”

Sophina giggles, “He is! But you’re a pure soul, so he’s not allowed to hurt you. I’m not sure why, but he only goes after the sinful.”

“ _Sophina_!”


	9. Chapter Nine

Krampus knew something was wrong when Clauz slithered to him, climbing up the workbench to meet his master. He didn’t scare the human away. They were still here somewhere, but why didn’t he do as he was asked? Clauz always obeyed his master’s orders, so why didn’t he this time? Krampus lowers the puppet quietly, staring off to the dark corner. Sophina ran off there, he knew she hid that damn book somewhere there, so he didn’t think much of it. But… she was being awfully quiet, very out of character. Not even a giggle? What was she doing? Why was she so quiet? Krampus knew he had to be quiet to figure out why. He lowered down on all four, crawling towards where Sophina went. When he wanted to be quiet, not even a owl could hear him. Now, he could hear Sophina talking… to the human. Now he recognized her, the woman from the cabin. Why was she here? The better question was, why was Sophina telling her that he couldn’t harm her!?

“ _ Sophina _ !”

The doll jumps, she knew she was in trouble. But, the woman was the most fearful. Krampus stands, snarling. Sophina stands and runs past him, he’ll have to deal with her later. Now, he had to deal with this little invader.

“ _ You. Why are you here _ ,” Krampus summons a demonic tone, he only did this when he was speaking to the sinful or when he was in a boiling rage. The woman tensed up, he could hear her heart pounding in her chest, eyes wide and her breath uneven. He growls, baring his sharp teeth. His tail swayed, what to do with her? He couldn’t let her leave now that she knew his little secret, but he couldn’t kill her or harm her. What was he to do? He gets a little surprised when she crawls out from under the table and stands, holding her ground. She kept a neutral aura even though she was still scared.

“I’m here looking for the one who killed my husband.”

The demon raises an eyebrow, surprised at her boldness. A human, acting so daring in the presence of a demon? So strange, but not unheard of. It has happened before, but that was thousands of years ago. She came here, looking for the one responsible for her husband’s death. She despised that man and prayed for a chance of escape, and he gave her that escape. But, now here she was, looking for him. 

“ _ You’ve found him. But why come here _ ?”

“I needed to know… Why kill him? There are thousands out there that were like him.”

Krampus laughs, was she so blind to the obvious? He lowers his form so he could meet her eyes, “ _ Don’t you know? He was on the list. I come for all who are like him. He wasn’t the only one that night, he was just one out of thousands _ .”

She looks at him, “So there was nothing special to him. He was… on the list?”

The demon nods before rising to his full height once more, “ _ Get out. Before I change m _ y mind.”

Her eyes widen at his voice, no longer enraged and unholy. He sounded like a normal man. She took a breath when he turns his back to her and begins to walk away. He goes back to the workbench, resting his hands against the cool surface. She slowly walks out of the cover of the tall shelves, “Is it… is it true?”

“Hmm? Is what true?”

“That you can’t harm me?”

He clenches his fists against the workbench before he looks slightly, staring at the woman with soulless eyes. He grunts before looking away, “Its true. I’m a demon whose reigns is held by the Heavens. Its either I do their will, or I die. Simple as that. But, if you tell anyone of this, I’ll give you a fate worse than death.”

She remains quiet but nods in agreement. She would not speak of this to anyone, but not because she didn’t want the demon stalking her. She was grateful, he took away the one thing keeping her from being free. She looks towards the way out, there was nothing stopping her, so she ran. But he heard his voice before she left,  _ “Dear, Grace Dremsum, I knew you were different.” _

It was quiet, he knew she was gone. He looks back to his work, deep in thought. Would she tell the others about him? Not that it would do them good, they wouldn’t know that confidence could bring sin. Confidence could make it easier for them to sin, for why would they care? He would have to wait. He couldn’t leave for the village now, he’ll have to find another source of strength. Their fear couldn’t satisfy him forever. Krampus knew that night hung over, a perfect time to hunt. He would travel far, and he would travel alone.


	10. Chapter Ten

Grace runs to her house, swinging the door open and running inside, slamming it closed behind her. She couldn’t believe it, she actually had done that! She went to the demon’s lair and talked to it! Well,  _ him _ . She talked to him. And he knew her name, how? Wait… did he even have a name? Some people did speak of demons having names, usually given by the people who first encountered them. He must have one, but there was no way she was going to go back there and ask. But the demon wasn’t the only thing that caught her attention, the walking doll was still hanging in the back of her mind. Sophina is what the demon called her. She seemed like a normal little girl, except she was a doll. She seemed too human, like she didn’t think she was a doll at all, she wasn’t even afraid of the demon when he called her out. Why would a demon keep her around? Grace takes a breath as she steps forward, placing her shaking hand on her chest. 

She was still trying to catch her breath since she ran all the way back here. She looks down at her pants, taking notice that they were muddy along with her boots. Not that she cared, she was to excited at the moment to care. Grace decided she would try to calm herself by finding something to do to distract her. The woman walked into her living area, no fire was needed, it was a summer’s night. She had done the house chores this morning and tended her garden. There was nothing for her to do other than change. She was far too excited to to eat so there was no point in starting dinner. Grace took a deep breath before going to the master bedroom to get ready for bed. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t close his eyes. It might come for him if he tries to rest. No one believed him. His so called  _ friends  _ abandoned him as soon as he told him that the beast they encountered when they were at Grace’s home. It  _ followed _ him home. It sent it’s hellish helpers, then the thing itself stood at the foot of his bed. No one believed him and there was nothing the church could do. He just stared out the window, he refused to leave his home. A knock coming from the front door caused him to scream out and fall to the floor.

“Cort? Is everything alright?”

It was Claudia, his sister. She must’ve heard of what happened and came to see if everything was alright. She was the last person he wanted to speak with. What if the beast went after her?

“I-I’m fine!”

She opens the front door and walks in, heading straight to his bedroom, “It doesn’t sound like everything is fine. Cort, come out.”

“N-No, I’m good! Just go home!”

Claudia opens the door, frowning at Cort who was laying on the floor. But, her frown disappears and she grows concerned when she could see the fearful look in his eyes, “What happened? Tell me. Its about what happened yesterday, isn’t it?”

Cort didn’t answer, he didn’t want to get Claudia involved. There’s no telling what that monstrosity would do to her. Claudia moves forward, “You’re pale as snow. Have you gotten any sleep?”

Again, no answer. What would he say? That he was being stalked by a beast that looked as if it crawled out of the depths of Hell? There’s no telling what it was, nor where it was. What if it never left, and it was just waiting?

“Did Bertram and Egon put you up to something? I told you not to hang around them! They’re going to get you into something you will want no part of! Wait, let me guess. They already did, didn’t they?”

_ In a way _ , Cort could hear himself saying the words, but not out loud. Maybe, that beast wouldn’t have come after him if he didn’t go to Grace’s cabin. Did she have something to do with it?

“Cort, say something. You’re worrying me!”

“I-I… Didn’t get a good night’s rest… That’s all…”

She was relieved to hear him say something, “Is that it? There’s nothing else?”

“N-No…”

“What about yesterday? What was that about?”

Cort didn’t answer, how would he explain that without mentioning Bertram and Egon? There wasn’t really a way to. Yesterday, they dragged him out to the Grace’s cabin, the widow went inside once she saw them coming. Then… that beast was in the woods. They ran to the village and tried to tell everyone what they saw, no one believed them. Cort had to be the unlucky one and have that creature follow him home that very evening when he was sitting on his bed, holding a crucifix to his chest while praying. The prayer didn't keep it away. When the damned thing left an hour later, he fled out of his home to find Bertram and Egon. Once they heard that it followed him home, they ran from him. He went straight back home after that and hadn’t left, he didn’t plan on leaving. Why couldn’t he tell his sister that? Claudia decided to sit on Cort’s bed, since it seemed that he didn’t plan on getting off the floor.

“Cort, was that a joke? You three running into town yelling like madmen? Or… did you three really did see something?”

Cort kept his eyes on the floor, he couldn't find a way to look her in the eye. He couldn't keep the truth from her forever, but he could at least try. Claudia narrows her brown eyes, she was getting irritated by the silence her brother gave her. Cort needed her to leave, “Claudia.. please, I'm fine. Egon thought it would do the town some good to have some excitement after we visited Grace.“

“So it was a joke, then? Nothing serious?“

Cort nods as he gets off the floor, trying his hardest to keep his knees from shaking. Claudia sighs before wrapping her arm around Cort’s shoulders and bringing him into a comforting embrace, “Alright, I'll believe you. For now. Try to get some sleep tonight, alright,“ she kisses her brother’s forehead before standing and leaving. 

Cort sighs, his breath heavy. He never should've let Bertram and Egon drag him to see the widow. Why was that demon around Grace’s home, anyway? It seemed too convenient to him, for some reason. Like it was almost waiting for them to show up, like it knew they would be there… or what if it had to do with Grace? They were annoying for, so what if she used a trick she picked up from the hag Goda? Cort slowly began to believe that Grace indeed had something to do with that devil’s appearance, it made perfect sense! Cort climbs back onto his bed, looking out the window. He had to do something! But what could he do?


	12. Chapter Twelve

A gentle knock on the door grabs Grace’s attention, she was just finishing up sweeping the floor. Setting the stray broom against the wall, the woman walks to the door and opens it, smiling when she sees who’s standing there. “Mrs. Motte! What a pleasant surprise!”

The old woman smiles, lifting her wicker basket, “I bought you some baked goods! Baked one too many and thought you would like some!”

Grace steps aside, “Come in and sit down! You must be tired from your walk.”

The woman walks in, “Nonsense, I needed to stretch these old legs, anyways. Now, what have you’ve been up to, dear?”

Grace thinks back to the demon before shaking her head, “Nothing exciting. Just handling some chores, taking walks in the forest.”

Mrs. Motte sits down, “See anything strange? Those woods are quite old, there’s no telling what’s hiding in there! Could be a talking bear for all we know!”

_ More like a demon.  _ Grace sits down across from Mrs. Motte, “There’s no telling what’s lurking. Everyone has theories and such…”

Mrs. Goda Motte was like a grandmother to Grace, helped take care of her and other young girls in town, told them stories and baked them treats. Though her beliefs were varied and quite strange, the town tried its best to accept the old woman when she chose to settle there. But of course, there are many who find the tales she speaks of quite unnerving due to them going against everything they believe in. That didn’t stop her from telling them. Grace could recall a couple of the stories, ones involving strange creatures that rarely stalk the grounds during the day. The night hides them away, keeps those who would seek to harm them quite literally in the dark on where to find them. It makes Grace wonder if that demon was one of those creatures. 

Mrs. Motte gives Grace a look showing that she knew more about yesterday than what she let on. “The other day those troublemakers Bertram, Egon, and Cort ran into town causing a ruckus about a “devil”, as they said. They came running from your house.”

Grace looks up, somewhat startled. Did she know something about the demon? Mrs. Motte smiles, “Mind making me a cup of tea, dear? I’m quite parched from the walk from town.”

“O-Of course, give me a moment.”

Mrs. Motte watches as Grace gets up and walks into the kitchen, the old woman continuing to speak. “I know those boys bother you quite a bit, Bertram and Egon.”

“They’re men, they’ll always act like fools no matter what.”

Mrs. Motte nods, “Of course, they’ve done quite a bit that makes them targets for more… sinister beings.”

Grace slowly pours hot water into a cup, “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean is that I wouldn’t be too surprised if it  _ was  _ a “devil” they saw. And I was wondering if you too saw it?”

Grace slowly walks in, “You know?”

“Of course, dear. I had foreseen him awakening and crawling out. He usually only comes out during winter, when the Day of the Cold is. I knew that he would grow bored waiting, and it seems that time is upon us.”

Grace’s lips turn to a frown as she sits across from Mrs. Motte, “How did you foresee him… Waking up.”

“I have always been able to see the near future, especially when they involve any of the Ancient Ones. He’s a particular old one. Throughout the centuries he’s been called many things, but there’s one name that sticks. Gus Vom Krampus, Goat Demon, as some have called him.”

Grace mumbles the name, Mrs. Motte looking to her, “You saw him, and you know where he lives. Don’t you?”

“I followed his tracks back to a cave… There was this  _ living  _ doll there and it said that he couldn’t hurt me.” The concept still very much confused her. He was a demon, a “Ancient One”, why wouldn’t he hurt a weak mortal who dared to enter his lair?

“A curse set upon him by angels,  _ ‘One who once hunted the weak must now serve the ones who protect the weak. No longer shall he harm the pure, now he only can punish the wicked’ _ .”

Grace muttered some of the curse’s words, Mrs. Motte smiling as she lowered her cup of tea, “He could’ve done quite a few things to you for entering his lair. He’s more of an animal than anything else, and animals tend to be territorial over what’s theirs. I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t stalked you, yet.”

Grace was speechless, frozen in place. That demon, Krampus, may not be allowed to physically harm her, but that didn’t stop him from messing with her mind. Mrs. Motte hums as he sets her basket on the table, “Don’t fret, child. I know his type. He’s aggressive, yes, and quite arrogant. But he has weaknesses, like anyone.”

Grace looks over to Mrs. Motte, “Do you know what his weakness is?”

“Well, he’s rather hungry. Very, very hungry. Those who laid the curse on him tend not to feed him as much as they should, I figured the boy is rather thin. I’d say, give him a treat and he’ll leave you alone. He’s no fine gentleman but he still has some manners.”

Feed the demon? That was crazy! But Grace considered it, “I just leave him a treat? How do you know if that’ll even work? He’s an “Ancient One”, isn’t he? How would giving him food-”

Mrs. Motte holds up her hand, shushing Grace, “What man doesn’t love fresh baked goods? Demon or not, no one can resist my honeyed rolls. So, try to visit him. Warm these by a wood fueled fire, dribble honey as they bake, and when they’re golden brown pull them out.”

In the basket, along with fresh honeyed rolls, was all that Grace would need to recreate the treats. “I have materials here, Mrs. Motte.”

“To make every other day rolls, but not my honeyed rolls! Use these to make the dough as you would any other, wrap them in the cloth and make your way over to that giant’s home, and make him a treat. He won’t touch you, and I  _ know  _ that he’ll be curious about you wanting to make him a snack.”

Grace nods, Mrs. Motte finishing her tea before standing and making her way to the door. “So, he’ll… What, leave me alone?”

“After feeding him? Oh, no. If anything, it’ll attract him to you. Curious thing, he is. But, he’ll become strong. As strong as he was in the Old Days, so it’ll be good for you to be on his good side, since you’re so far away from town.”

The look Mrs. Motte told Grace that something bad was coming, something downright horrible. She was doing what she could to protect Grace in her own way. Grace smiles as Mrs. Motte makes her way back to town, “Return the basket whenever you feel the need to. I have plenty!”


End file.
